As browser extensions become commonplace, users download browser extensions to their computing devices. On the computing devices, browser extensions are incorporated into a browser and provide a user with desired applications or services. When browser extensions are incorporated into a browser, they gain access to the memory space associated with the browser and to data content that belongs to a user using the computing device.
Although the majority of browser extensions are harmless, some browser extensions access sensitive and/or personal information of a user, such as the user's browsing history, cookies and bookmarks. Some browser extensions may also be designed to transmit this information to a third party, without the knowledge or consent of the user.
When a browser extension is downloaded to a client device, a browser does not check whether a browser extension accesses and transmits user's personal and sensitive information to a third party. By downloading a browser extension to a client device, a user may unknowingly release his or her personal or sensitive information to outside parties.